


Turkey Talk

by AKarswyll



Series: Shipper Holiday Collection [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Holidays, Shipsgiving, Shipsgiving 2011, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKarswyll/pseuds/AKarswyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Separated by their posts, Jack on Earth and Sam on <i>Hammond<i>, they take a few minutes at the end of a data burst to talk about some very special turkeys. GateWorld Shipsgiving 2011.</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Turkey Talk

“Glad to hear everything is going as planned.” Lt. General Jack O’Neill mentally reviewed the matters of official discussion that had just occurred with the BC-304 spacecraft _Hammond_ commander. His eye on the clock for the timed communique he was satisfied that the remaining minutes of conversation could move into a lighter vein. “Looking forward to having your Thanksgiving meal off ship?”

“Yes, Sir. The crew is looking forward to having Thanksgiving tomorrow with the Alpha Site.” Colonel Samantha Carter answered on screen. “I have heard rumours that there might be some unexpected additions to the meal.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about Carter,” Jack answered blandly.

A blonde eyebrow cocked in a considering look on screen. Her reply was equally bland. “Yes, Sir. But tell me, I just learned that this year the National Thanksgiving Turkey is from Minnesota. You wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with that now would you?”

“Turkeys are totally outside my purview Carter,” Jack protested.

“I thought in our last discussion you said that you had to work with turkeys?” Sam looked way too innocent.

“Wrong kind unfortunately,” Jack grumbled as his mood dampened for a moment at the reminder of the politician in question that had earned the ‘honour’ of being called a turkey. Almost made him long for the good old days and Senator Kinsey who at least had a clear agenda. “The real turkeys have more brains then the ones I have to deal with.”

“So Sir, do you know any of this year’s suggested names for the turkeys?”

Jack shook his head. “You know I’m not on facebook. I have no clue what the suggestions were, let alone the top ten that were submitted to the president to chose from—he hasn’t announced them yet either. Hopefully thought some of the suggestions won’t be like some of last year’s names, like Doom and Gloom.”

“You’re making that up Sir.”

“I’m serious Carter, school kids come up with the darnedest names.”

“I bet you were disappointed when Apple and Cider was chosen instead.” Sam said with a twinkle in her eye.

He gave her a roguish grin. “Yeah, but the funny thing is Carter, no one ever asks what the names of the _non_ -pardoned turkeys are.”

On screen Sam chuckled and shook her head. “And I’m not even going to ask.”

Jack’s roguish grin morphed into a playful pout. The chime from the clock warning one minute of connection left removed the playfulness from his face. “Goodbye Sam, I’ll talk with you again during next week’s data burst. Happy Thanksgiving.”

“Goodbye Jack, happy Thanksgiving.” Sam returned softly.

Their gazes held in a soft, lingering look that said more than they ever would in words over an official and recorded channel. The minute ticked away and the connection ended.

Jack stared at the blank screen for a few moments. She had one month left on this six month tour of duty. It was not the first Thanksgiving they had not been able to spend together and he knew duty dictated that it would not be the last, but still... Someday. Someday.

Rising from his chair he tugged on the snug fit of his jacket to straighten it and closed down the laptop. Picking up his cap he tucked it under his arm and departed his office whistling the tune of L. M. Child’s thanksgiving song under his breath. He had a presidential pardon ceremony to attend later today and at least at this ceremony, the right kind of turkey was being pardoned.

-FINISHED

**Author's Note:**

> The two toms in question for the 2011 year were named Liberty and Peace for anyone who is interested. For further information visit the Minnesota Presidential Turkey website at http://minnesotaturkey.com/presidentialturkey/.


End file.
